


She-Ra's First Kiss(es)

by silverwriter01



Series: First Ones [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/pseuds/silverwriter01
Summary: She-Ra Day is fast approaching; the event of a decade. On She-Ra Day, She-Ra gives blessings to each kingdom. The princess of each kingdom receive the blessings directly. The blessings being kisses from She-Ra.Catra is rather upset when she learns about She-Ra Day whereas Adora is trying to figure out how she will survive kissing all of her friends in the Princess Alliance.





	She-Ra's First Kiss(es)

**Author's Note:**

> This trilogy was inspired by SystemFlaw's trio of artwork titled [ Kisses for She-Ra. ](http://systemflaw.tumblr.com/post/180817034749/kisses-for-she-ra-x-x-x)
> 
> This story, in particular, shows a story behind each of the kisses.

“You tell her.”

“No. You tell her.”

“Tell me what?”

Bow and Glimmer nearly jumped out of their skins as Adora appeared behind them. The pair turned to face their friend with equally guilty expressions.

Bow reached back to scratch his neck. “Adora…hi. I…we…didn't see you there.”

“Yeah. Totally didn’t see you there,” Glimmer nervously laughed. “We really need to put a bell on you.”

Blue eyes leveled them each with a hard stare. “Tell me what?”

“In fairness, it wasn’t that we _weren’t_ going to tell you. We… just forgot it was coming up,” Bow started.

Glimmer added, “I mean it only happens every decade. I was eight the last time it happened. So as soon as Bow and I remembered…”

“Were reminded,” Bow corrected.

“As soon as Bow and I were _reminded_ , we were going to tell you.”

“Tell me what!” Adora repeated, fighting every urge to reach out and shake her friends.

“About She-Ra Day,” The Bright Moon pair spoke together.

“And what exactly is She-Ra Day?”

Glimmer flew into the air, exhilarated. “It’s only one of the biggest festivals on Etheria.”

“It can’t be that big,” The former soldier pointed out. “I’ve never heard of it.”

Glimmer disappeared from the sky and appeared by Adora’s side. She patted her arm. “That’s because you were an Evil Horde soldier. Evil Horde soldiers don’t have festivals.”

Adora wanted to protest that the Horde did have festivals, but she decided against it. She was certain Bow and Glimmer wouldn’t like what happened at said Horde festivals.

“She-Ra Day only happens once every decade,” Bow explained. “Like Glimmer said, we were just children the last time it happened. Everyone holds a giant party in honor of She-Ra and her magnificent legends. There’s fairs, food, drinks, plays, art shows, and dancing.”

Adora pondered the information. She did like the idea of food and drinks.

“That doesn’t sound terrible,” She hesitantly said because she knew there had to be more they weren’t telling her.

Glimmer backed away, clasping her hands behind her. “So…there’s one little, _little_ thing. She-Ra is supposed to give out blessings on She-Ra Day to all the kingdoms. Usually, she gives the blessings directly to the princesses of each kingdom.”

Adora looked between her friends. Neither would meet her gaze and Glimmer was blushing. “What kind of blessing?”

“A kiss,” A voice stated from behind.

The trio screeched and whirled to see the Queen of Bright Moon.

“Mom!” Glimmer protested, glowing bright pink. “We were telling her.”

“Well, dear, you were taking too long.” Angella moved forward, causing Bow to shift back in respect.

Adora held up a hand. “Let’s back up. When you say kiss do you mean… _kiss_?”

Behind the Queen’s back, Bow tapped his fingers together in a kissing gesture. Queen Angella nodded. “A kiss on the lips is expected.”

Adora covered her face with her hands.

Angella patted her shoulder. “We would never force you to do anything you did not wish to do, Adora. We will find another way if you decide not to participate. However…many are expecting you to give the blessings and would be disappointed if you did not.”

“She-Ra has not attended She-Ra Day in a long time. Like a thousand years,” Adora pointed out, uncovering her face. “How did She-Ra give out ‘ _blessings’_ in the past?”

“We picked the tallest, strongest woman we could find and put a blonde wig on her,” Bow happily supplied.

Adora squared her shoulders. “And everyone would be disappointed if I didn’t participate?”

“Terribly disappointed,” Angella informed her.

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

Angella and Bow beamed while Glimmer’s blush deepened.

“Thank you, Adora. I must go see to the festival plans for Bright Moon,” Angella excused herself.

Adora slumped the moment the queen was out of sight. “I’m not sure I can do this, guys. I don’t…well, I mean… I just don’t have a lot of experience kissing people.”

Bow grinned. “I’m sure Glimmer would be happy to help you practice if you wanted too.”

He grunted as an elbow was sharply slammed into his stomach. “ _Glimmer_.”

“Shut it,” Glimmer whispered, feeling like she would explode if she blushed any harder.

Adora didn’t hear the exchange. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts.

“Exactly how _many_ princesses will I be kissing?”

“Well…”

***

“What is that noise?” Catra shouted, slamming the door open to Entrapta’s lair.

The Princess of Dryl didn’t look up from welding. She had her helmet on and ear-buds in, happily building away at a new Horde weapon.

Catra clinched her fists and hissed. She did not like being ignored.

“I got her,” Scorpia said, appearing beside Catra. She moved to the side of the room to speak to the large spherical robot stationed there. “Emily, can you tell Entrapta that we’re here?”

A second later, Entrapta’s hair turned to point at them before the woman did. She lifted up her helmet and shouted. “I DIDN’T KNOW I HAD COMPANY!”

Catra flinched at the noise. “Don’t shout!”

“WHAT?”

Scorpia mimed pulling something out of her ears with her claws, and Entrapta got the hint. She pulled out the plugs. “Sorry about that. I just get so carried away, ya know?

“Yes. We know,” Catra grumbled. She pointed at a nearby speaker. “What is that noise? I can hear it from my bedroom.”

Entrapta listened for a moment and heard the loud sound of bells ringing. She beamed. “Oh, that’s my calendar. It’s to remind me of things I would otherwise forget.”

She used her hair to pick up a tablet and made a few taps. Catra let out a sigh of relief as the ringing stopped.

“What’s in your calendar?” Scorpia asked, ever curious.

“She-Ra Day.”

Catra had already turned to leave when those words stopped her. She spun, her fur raised. “What did you say?”

“It’s She-Ra Day,” Entrapta repeated. She corrected herself, “Well, not today per se. It’s next week. This reminder is to send a representative of Dryl to Bright Moon to participate in the She-Ra contest.”

Her purple hair stroked her chin. “But I guess I don’t have to do that this year. We actually have She-Ra here for She-Ra Day. We don’t have to select a look-a-like.”

Scorpia snapped her claws. “That’s right. It is about that time of year. I only participated in She-Ra Day once before my family allied with Hordak. I was six.”

“I remember both of my She-Ra days,” Entrapta reminisced fondly. “I was three and thirteen.”

“You can remember when you were three?” Catra asked before shaking her head. “Wait. What in the world is She-Ra Day?”

“It’s a giant festival that happens every decade,” Entrapta explained, her hair gesturing wide. “There’s lots of food and dancing in each Kingdom though many of the smaller kingdoms travel to celebrate in the larger ones like Bright Moon or Plumeria. She-Ra provides blessings to the princesses of each kingdom.”

Scorpia’s eyes took on a dreamy look. “I remember receiving my blessing. My She-Ra was so tall, dark-skinned, and beautiful.”

“Dark-skinned?” Catra asked.

Scorpia nodded. “So beautiful. So tall. She kissed each of my claws and then a quick peck on the lips. It was at that moment I knew I wanted to be a giant, beautiful woman too.”

“And that I like women,” Scorpia added as an afterthought, blushing.

Entrapta’s hair reached over to pat Scorpia’s shoulder. “I bet if you had entered the She-Ra contest, you would have won. You are tall, strong, and beautiful. Perfect for giving out blessings to each princess.”

Scorpia turned her starry eyes to Entrapta. “You think so?”

“Stop!” Catra cried out. “Let’s back up. You said blessings, and you said kissing. Which do you mean?”

“They are one-and-the-same,” Entrapta said. “She-Ra gives all the princesses that request one a kiss so that their kingdoms may be blessed.”

Catra felt a jealous wave wash over her. Her claws extended and all she wanted was to find someone to sink them into. She couldn’t decide who she wanted to tear apart first.

Entrapta and Scorpia froze. Their danger-sense started to tingle, and they took a step back from Catra. Entrapta’s hair strands wrapped around her for protection while Scorpia’s tail started to wither.

“Uh…Catra, what’s the matter?”

“Exactly how _many_ princesses will Adora be kissing?”

“Well…”

***

Bright Moon

Adora woke instantly at the shift in pressure on her bed. Her tongue still moved to form the word ‘Catra’ even though she knew it wasn’t her. It was a reflex and one that made her heart hurt.

“I know you’re awake, Adora.”

Adora opened her eyes. She could just make out the form of her friend in the soft gray of pre-dawn. “Glimmer?”

“I wanted to do this before anyone else woke up,” Glimmer said, unable to look at her friend. What she didn’t say was that she wanted to do it before anyone else got a chance.

“It being?”

“Receiving my blessing from She-Ra. It’s She-Ra Day.”

Adora knew that. She had only fallen asleep a few hours earlier from pre-She-Ra Day nervousness.

“Umm. I’m not really dressed, and I kind of want to sleep some more…”

“Please, Adora.”

Adora sighed and rubbed her eyes. She threw her legs around her friend and over the edge of the bed onto the floor. She grabbed her sword by the bedpost and raised it to the sky.

“For the honor of Grayskull!”

The transformation was so bright in the dark room that Glimmer had to shield her eyes. As soon as the transformation was over, She-Ra sat down on the edge of the bed beside her friend. She fisted the ends of her skirt as she rested her hands on her thighs. “So…what do I do?”

Glimmer nervously licked her lips but said nothing. She barely remembered her first and only She-Ra blessing; she had been eight. It had been an innocent peck on the lips. She didn’t even consider it a real kiss. She wanted this one to be real.

The room was becoming brighter from dawn approaching. Glimmer moved to kneel on the bed so that she was the same height as the giant Princess of Power.

“You just say blessings, and then we…you know.”

She-Ra turned a little to face her. She tried to smile. “Blessings to you and your kingdom, Princess of Bright Moon.”

Glimmer reached out to cup both sides of She-Ra’s face and drew her close. The pair closed their eyes as their lips touched.

She-Ra’s grip on her skirt tightened. Today was going to be a terrible day if each kiss made her feel as much as this one did. It wasn’t as strong as her feelings for Catra, but there was something. It reminded her of the steam grotto in Mystacor; focusing on the warmth of her skin, relaxing into her friend.

Glimmer’s wings started to flap in excitement, and that is when she knew it was time to stop before things went too far. She broke away with a nervous giggle. “Ok. That’s good. I’ll see you at the festival.”

“Glimmer, wait,” She-Ra called after her friend, but it was too late. Glimmer had already teleported out of the room.

She collapsed back on her bed. “Please don’t let the rest of the day be like this.”

*

“Um…good morning,” She-Ra said, nervously scratching her neck. Netossa and Spinnerella had cornered her in the hallway.

“Good morning, She-Ra,” Spinnerella brightly greeted. “How does it feel knowing that today is your big day?”

“Honestly? Kind of weird.”

Netossa chuckled. “I can imagine. Today is our big day too.”

She-Ra arched her brows. “How so?”

Netossa and Spinnerella exchanged a tender look. “Today is the day Spinnerella and I kissed for the first time.”

“What? Really?”

Spinnerella laughed. “It was ten years ago. She was eleven and I was twelve. Netossa had been upset for weeks, but wouldn’t tell me why. Right before we were to receive our blessings she confessed she didn’t want her first kiss to be She-Ra. And she didn’t want She-Ra to be my first kiss. Granted, we had already kissed She-Ra as infants but we couldn’t remember those.”

“I wanted her to be mine and me to be hers,” Netossa added, her eyes going soft. “And then she kissed me. We’ve been together ever since.”

“That’s…beautiful,” She-Ra whispered. Her heart ached. That was what she wanted from her first kiss with Catra. She had gotten half of her wish. Someone else had kissed Catra first.

Her heartache faded from her mind as she watched the couple start to kiss in front of her. She could feel the blood rushing to her face. “Uh…should I go?”

“No. We’re here for our blessings,” Spinnerella said when they parted. “There’s a line waiting for you outside.”

She-Ra parted her lips to speak but was silenced as Netossa pulled her head down for a kiss.

“A line?” She gasped as soon as Netossa’s lips were removed. Her mouth was instantly covered by Spinnerella’s.

“Yes,” The older princess whispered. She placed a kiss on her cheek before moving away to wrap around her lover. “Good luck.”

She-Ra shook her head. She flinched when a servant appeared by her side, offering her a tray.

“What? What is that?”

“Mouthwash,” He stated. “It’s considered respectful for She-Ra to rinse between each princess.”

She-Ra was mortified. She had just kissed three women without rinsing. She took the offered cup. “Just how many princesses are out there?”

“About sixteen, ma’am.”

***

Scorpia and Entrapta huddled together in one corner of the latter’s lair. Entrapta whispered, “When do you think she’ll calm down?”

“I don’t know. She’s been furious for the past week. There isn’t one wall without claw marks.”

A ringing sound interrupted their conversation. Entrapta turned off the sound quickly, not wanting to bring Catra’s wrath upon them.

“It’s She-Ra Day.”

The princesses shared a smile. Entrapta twirled her hair. “You know, I’m kind of sad to be missing the day. It’s important to receive She-Ra’s blessing for your kingdom. Even though I’m not in Dryl, I still want my people to be safe.”

Scorpia scratched her chin, deep in thought. How to give Entrapta She-Ra’s blessing?

She brightened as it hit her. “I could be She-Ra.”

“What?”

“I could be She-Ra. We could find a blonde wig, and I could be She-Ra. I could be the She-Ra of the Horde and grant our princesses blessings.”

Entrapta blushed. “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course,” Scorpia said, twirling her claws. She hoped she didn’t seem too eager to kiss her.

“But who would give you your blessing?” Entrapta asked, twirling the logic around in her head.

Scorpia shrugged. “It’s okay. I haven’t received a blessing in a long time.”

She didn’t want to mention she had only kissed two people in her life, and neither counted as a real kiss. She had kissed childhood She-Ra and Catra. She had been so happy about a Horde victory that she couldn’t stop herself from kissing her new friend.

Catra had been furious and embarrassed over the quick kiss. She insisted on personal space, a ten-foot radius, from that moment forward. Catra had to put the same restriction on Entrapta a few weeks later after the Princess of Dryl had also kissed her in a moment of excitement.

Entrapta wrapped her hair around Scorpia’s claws. “No. That’s not fair. You should receive your blessing too.”

They both jumped as Catra slammed the doors opened. Little did they know she had been listening in on their conversation.

“That’s it! We’ll have Scorpia receive her blessing from She-Ra. I’m sure it’s in the rulebook somewhere. She-Ra can’t deny any princess who requests a blessing. Scorpia, you’re kissing She-Ra! Get ready to go.”

“But what if I don’t want to kiss She-Ra?” Scorpia asked.

Catra scratched her nails down the metal wall, causing the pair to flinch. It was on her mind to tell Scorpia that she didn’t have a choice or just to order her as her superior. However, she knew Scorpia responded best under verbal manipulation.

“Wouldn’t you like to give Entrapta a real blessing later by passing on She-Ra’s kiss from your mouth to hers?”

Entrapta wanted to argue the semantics of that argument, but Scorpia was already running out of the room after Catra.

***

Plumeria

“She-Ra! She-Ra!” Princess Perfuma called out as she raced from the Heart-Blossom runestone. “I knew you would come.”

She-Ra chuckled at her friend’s excitement. She opened her arms just as Perfuma jumped into them. It reminded her of their dance at the Princess Prom, lifting Perfuma in the air.

“Blessings.”

Perfuma beamed and tilted her head down for a kiss. She froze. “Oh wait.”

She-Ra froze too. “What? What’s wrong?”

“I forgot to give you this,” Perfuma said. She lifted a hand away to conjure a pink carnation. She tucked it tenderly beside She-Ra’s ear. Perfuma rested her arms on She-Ra’s shoulders, linking her hands behind her, and smiled. “There. Now you look perfect for your big day.”

She-Ra laughed and was still smiling as Perfuma pressed their lips together. She-Ra had never smiled while kissing someone before and she could feel Perfuma was smiling too. It was both happy and awkward. But as friends, they could giggle over the fact that their teeth clicked as their kiss lingered. And giggle they did. She-Ra was still chuckling as she set Perfuma down and allowed herself to be pulled along to a feast. She-Ra was never one to turn down free food.

Little did she know there were half a dozen princesses from smaller kingdoms waiting to receive her blessing before the feast.

Salineas

She-Ra stroked Swift Wind’s mane as she looked around. She could hear sounds of celebration coming outside of the castle walls, but none from inside.

“Perhaps she’s not one for parties,” Swift Wind mused.

“Perhaps.” She-Ra had to agree. She moved to leave.

“Wait!” Swift Wind cried out. “Leave your pack.”

She-Ra leveled him with a stare. “If you eat all the apples now then you’ll have none for later.”

“Leave your backpack,” He demanded with more authority. She-Ra held up a single finger. “I’ll give you one.”

“Two.”

“One.”

“Three.”

“One.”

“Okay,” Swift Wind grumbled. “One it is.”

She-Ra swung her pack off her shoulders to fish out the promised apple. As she did, Swift Wind unfolded his wings and reared back. She-Ra jumped, startled, and during the distraction, Swift Wind lunged forward for the pack. He quickly flew away before She-Ra could catch him.

“You greedy…” She-Ra’s shout trailed off. She didn’t know what to call him.

“We really should teach you some swear words,” Mermista said, appearing in the castle courtyard.

She-Ra dusted herself off. “I know curse words. I was a soldier of the Horde for almost two decades.”

Mermista made a noncommittal sound.

“Where is everyone?” She-Ra said, looking around. “I thought people had returned after we fixed the gate.”

“They did,” Mermista said. “They’re out celebrating the day at the bars. I banished Sea Hawk out of the castle. I didn’t want any witnesses for this catastrophe.”

She-Ra frowned. “I don’t think it could go that wrong.”

Mermista took her hand and led her out of the courtyard into a secluded hallway. She didn’t want lingering eyes to witness her receiving her ‘blessing.’

“I could have given you a peck on the lips and been on my way,” She-Ra grumbled. “We don’t need to sneak around.”

“Shut up,” Mermista ordered. She gripped She-Ra’s arm and wrapped the other around her. “Kiss me.”

She-Ra almost forgot to mumble ‘blessings’ as she bent down. Their lips pressed and She-Ra closed her eyes. She was happy to let Mermista take the lead.

She had to breathe through her nose as the kiss didn’t end. Their lips kept linking over and over. Her hands found Mermista’s hips and used the grip to ground herself.

She-Ra gasped as she felt Mermista’s tongue brush against her lips and she reared her head back a little.

“What…what was that?”

Mermista’s cheeks were flushed from the kiss. An amused look crossed her face. “Don’t you know about Salinean kissing?”

She-Ra didn’t trust herself to speak, so she shook her head.

“It’s where you use your tongue with the kisses,” Mermista explained, stroking her hand down She-Ra’s arm. “Relax. I’ll show you.”

She-Ra closed her eyes and leaned back in again.

“Open your mouth a little,” Mermista softly instructed. Feeling utterly ridiculous, She-Ra did as she was told. Mermista kept her eyes open as she softly licked the inside of her partner’s mouth. The grip on her waist tightened, but She-Ra remained still. Mermista closed her eyes and allowed her tongue to slide inside She-Ra’s mouth.

It was and would remain one of the most erotic moments of her life, Mermista decided later. She had no idea how long she and She-Ra exchanged open-mouthed kisses for in the hallway of her castle. All she knew was that they were both red-cheeked by the end, and Mermista was incredibly turned on.

“Did you kiss the girl?” Sea Hawk sang, jumping out from behind her throne. Mermista refused to jump even though she wanted nothing more than to smack him for scaring her.

She groaned, loudly, “Yes, if you must know, I kissed She-Ra.”

“Did you add in a kiss for me?” He asked, batting his eyes.

She rolled hers. “No.”

Sea Hawk visibly deflated. His ego quickly recovered. “Oh well. At least you received the blessing.”

“Yes. That is the most important thing,” Mermista muttered, sitting on her throne. “Hopefully it will be enough.”

Sea Hawk watched as dark thoughts started brewing in his sometimes partner’s mind. He reached over to place a hand on her arm. “You know you are not the cause of the famine nine years ago. The kingdom had overfished the surrounding waters. It wasn’t caused by the decisions of a ten-year-old.”

Mermista shook his hand off. “It doesn’t matter if I was or was not. I did not accept a blessing from She-Ra ten years ago, and I know people blamed me when our nets continued to come up empty. I swore that this time I would receive her blessing, and I would make sure it was a true kiss.”

“Well, I think you covered all the bases,” Sea Hawk said, twirling his mustache. He didn’t want to mention that he and several servants had snuck back in to watch the kiss. The whole kingdom would know of Mermista Salinean kissing She-Ra by the end of the day from the way gossip traveled.

*

“I can’t fly, Adora,” Swift Wind said, using his wing to pat his stomach. “I ate too much.”

“I told you not too,” Adora said. She grabbed her pack and shouldered it despite the fact it had horse slobber on it. She had taken her normal form because being She-Ra felt a little overwhelming at the moment. She could still feel Mermista’s tongue rolling against hers, and she squeezed her legs together.

“That took quite some time,” He decided to tease. He was rewarded as the woman turned red. “Yes. Yes, it did.”

“I suspect the kingdom of Salineas will be truly blessed this next decade?”

“If my blessings have any meaning then yes that will probably be the case. Who is next?”

“Frosta.”

“Oh. This will be fun,” Adora sighed. She climbed onto Swift Wind’s back who groaned. “Let’s go.”

*

“Well that was as awkward as I thought it would be,” Adora said. “Let’s go before we freeze to death.”

“That had to be the shortest kiss in history,” Swift Wind said, already taking into the air. “Even counting horse kisses.”

“Frosta wasn’t into it; I wasn’t into it. We did what we had to do and got out of there. Besides, she’s only eleven. She didn’t need a longer kiss.”

Swift Wind crackled, “I thought your spine would snap from having to bend so low to kiss her.”

“It would be nice to kiss someone my own height,” Adora admitted. “Or at least bend my neck and back some way other than down.”

She rubbed the back of her neck. She could feel a strain forming. It was probably from bending over so long to kiss Mermista. Adora took her backpack off to gargle and spit off the side of Swift Wind. “So where to next?”

“Last stop of the day. A princess in the little kingdom of Yellatow would like to receive a blessing.”

“Last one,” Adora repeated to herself. She tried to recall where the kingdom was. It must be in some obscure place.

“And then you won’t have to kiss anyone again for a decade,” Swift Wind happily reported.

Adora tried to smile but found she couldn’t. Did she really want to wait a decade before her next kiss? Even for her next kiss as She-Ra?

She didn’t suppose she would have to wait if she didn’t want to. If anything, Adora had been shown that others were interested in her. She could probably follow up on the incidents with Glimmer or Mermista if she truly wanted too.

However, Adora could only think about the one woman she wouldn’t be kissing today. Her first kiss. Catra. Catra wasn’t a princess, and therefore, she wouldn’t receive a blessing.

Not that Catra would want a blessing from She-Ra, Adora mused. She chuckled over the schematics of trying to kiss Catra in her She-Ra form.

*

She-Ra looked around as they floated in the sky. Someone who she assumed was Princess Yellatow stood before her, but every part of her body screamed this was a trap. Swift Wind landed, and She-Ra let out a long sigh. It was totally a trap.

The Princess Yellatow was tall and was covered in a heavy gown. One couldn’t see a piece of her skin. That was all well and fine, but She-Ra could see the tip of a scorpion tail poking out of the back of the dress.

“Scorpia, I know it’s you.”

The princess flinched. “I never told you my name.”

She-Ra rolled her eyes. “We lived on the same base. We’ve met. Remember? I attended a day of Force Captain orientation before I left.”

“Oh. Right,” Scorpia said. She struggled out of the dress. She-Ra dismounted Swift Wind, and Catra emerged from the woods.

“Hey, Adora.”

“Catra,” She-Ra said, looking around for other Horde soldiers. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“It’s She-Ra Day,” Catra sneered. From her mouth, it sounded like the worst day of the year. “You owe this princess a _blessing_.”

She-Ra arched a brow. This felt so wrong on many levels. “Really? Scorpia, do you want a blessing from me?”

“Kind of, but not really,” Scorpia whispered, rubbing her ear with a claw.

“You don’t have too,” She-Ra said, noticing how hard the other princess was blushing. “I would never want to force you to do something you don’t want.”

Scorpia glanced at Catra and lowered her voice even more. “It’s not that I don’t want to receive my blessing. It’s just that my friend seems to get upset whenever she hears you kissed someone else. I don’t want her getting upset at me.”

She-Ra had to fight all her instincts to not glance at Catra whose ears were perked up, undoubtedly trying to hear what they were saying.

Scorpia straightened. “But my other friend wants a She-Ra blessing from me, so I need your kiss to do that.”

“You’re going to kiss someone else after this to pass on _my_ kiss?” She-Ra asked, looking dumbfounded. Scorpia blushed harder. “Yes. And I’ve never kissed this friend before and I…”

“You want to kiss her?”

Scorpia gave the tiniest nod.

“More than just to pass on my blessing?”

Another tiny nod. She-Ra felt for her. She knew what it felt like to want to kiss a friend, and worry about the consequences. She could see Catra growing more and more livid in her peripheral vision as the kiss took longer than intended.

“Let’s get on with it shall we?” She-Ra asked. Scorpia moved forward, and the Princess had to smile. “At least I don’t have to break my back bending over to kiss you. You are wonderfully tall. Blessing to you, Scorpia.”

Scorpia briefly beamed before trying to put back on her soldier face.

“Get on with it!” Catra shouted, looking furious.

She-Ra felt claws grip her arms and she pressed her lips against Scorpia’s. She didn’t close her eyes, more than certain that a Catra attack was imminent.

She was correct. The kiss barely lasted two seconds before Catra was by their side. It probably only lasted that long because it was the time it took to run up beside them.

“That’s enough,” Catra hissed, pushing Scorpia away from She-Ra. “Go deliver your blessing.”

Scorpia hesitated, unsure she should leave.

“GO!” Catra ordered, and Scorpia obeyed. She was eager to deliver She-Ra’s blessing to Entrapta anyway. She just hoped it went okay. She wondered if Entrapta would use her hair during the kiss. She wondered if Entrapta used her hair during matters that take place _after_ a kiss.

She-Ra’s eyes lingered on Catra’s extended claws. She had a feeling this was not going to go well.

Catra lunged as soon as Scorpia was out of sight. Her hands wrapped around She-Ra’s neck and She-Ra gripped her waist, ready to sling her off if she started to choke her. Killing She-Ra was the last thing on Catra’s mind.

She braced her knees on either side of She-Ra’s body to buy her some hanging time and cupped her jaw. Catra traced her lower lip with a single claw. “You’re mine. All of you. You were supposed to be mine.”

“Catra,” She-Ra whispered. She moved to wrap one arm around Catra’s waist and used the other to brace her lower half. She held her former friend firmly against her and felt Catra relax into her hold.

“I was to be Adora’s first kiss.”

She-Ra pulled her tighter. “You were.”

A claw pressed hard against her lip, and Catra squinted her eyes. “She-Ra’s first kiss should have also been mine.”

The Princess of Power wanted to look away, ashamed, but she couldn’t. She stared into Catra’s dual-colored eyes. “You don’t even like She-Ra.”

The grip on her jaw tightened. “That doesn’t mean all of you doesn’t belong to me, Adora. You’re mine. Adora is mine. She-Ra is mine.”

Catra kissed She-Ra so hard her lips ground against her teeth. If she couldn’t be She-Ra’s first kiss, she would damn well be She-Ra’s first kiss with tongue. Catra smirked. She was certain none of the princesses would do something so deviant with She-Ra. She was looking forward to the shocked expression on She-Ra’s face.

Catra opened her mouth and traced She-Ra’s top lip. The Princess of Power’s mouth opened with a gasp, and Catra moved forward to claim what was hers.

When Adora didn’t respond in anyway but favorable to the ongoing Salinean kiss, Catra pulled back. She hissed, “You’ve done that before!”

She-Ra didn’t know how to handle the accusation, especially considering it was true. “Yes. I learned how to do it earlier today.”

“I’ll kill her,” Catra promised. “I’ll flay her alive for touching what’s mine. For taking another one of your firsts.”

She-Ra dug her fingers into Catra’s ass, making the other woman arch. “No, you won’t. Especially after I was not your first kiss. You were supposed to be mine too, Catra.”

She felt Catra shiver at the words, but she didn’t know if it was a good effect or bad one. The hard smash of lips and teeth that came afterward also didn’t help her decide if Catra liked being claimed.

Catra took She-Ra’s lower lip into her mouth and gently bit down. She lifted up, pulling her lip with her. She let her fangs slip off of She-Ra’s lip and leaned back. She smirked as she realized this was something no one had done yet to the princess. She grunted in surprise as She-Ra pulled her back in for another hard kiss, and bit her lip again.

Catra wanted to tease Adora for loving her fangs, but she let out a tiny shriek as she felt the world drop. She braced her hands on She-Ra’s shoulders and found they were less broad than they were a moment ago. That’s when she realized she was in Adora’s arms; not She-Ra’s.

Catra smirked. “Hey, Adora.”

Adora shared the sly smile. “You know, I haven’t tried Salinean kissing in this form yet.”

Catra had been prepared to smack Adora and leave. Yet she couldn’t/wouldn’t risk any of those filthy princesses taking this ‘first’ from her. She would thoroughly kiss the hell out of Adora, smack her, and _then_ leave. Adora was hers after all.

“Blessings,” Adora muttered before Catra pulled her back in for another kiss. Because kissing Catra was a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> Get it She-Ra. Get it Catra. 
> 
> Una Mas left in the trilogy. I'll try to work more on Catra's perspective in the last one. Anything else you'd like to see?


End file.
